


Like We Did Before

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dunkirk(2017) - Freeform, Jealous Louis, M/M, band time recall, kinda share that really
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: *jealous queen探班蹲壳壳片场*黏糊糊的小日常
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 11





	Like We Did Before

Louis到达片场时已是午后。他刚结束了在洛杉矶的工作，回到伦敦放下行李又马不停蹄地赶来了多佛尔海峡。他累得浑身要散架，却又容光焕发。片场的工作人员开车把他送到海边演员们聚集的地方，Harry的保镖(没办法，实在有太多女粉丝争先恐后地赶来看他了)却告知他这位新人演员在和导演讨论戏。于是Louis只好自己先逛逛。他遇到了站在拖车旁玩手机的Tom Hardy，向对方表达了半天他有多么爱他的表演，还碰到了那些Harry和他介绍过但他从来对不上姓名的年轻演员们，他们凑在一起喝茶谈天，最热情的那个金发男生——好像是叫Tom——笑着和他说他上学时最喜欢听Louis和Harry他们的歌；裹得严严实实的高大的金发男人笑着伸出手和他握手，介绍自己叫Jack Lowden，他的苏格兰口音和他们那儿的烈酒一样叫人印象深刻，Louis记得他扮演一位飞行员；还有那个与他们相比安静得过分的皮肤苍白的男孩，笑起来嘴角盛了两个浅浅的酒窝，操着一口纯正的伦敦腔儿说他叫Fionn。Louis记得他，Harry在电话里说他和他有不少对手戏——你可不要吃Finley的醋，他是个好男孩。他记得他调皮的爱人电话那头轻佻的玩笑话，欧洲大陆吹来的咸湿海风和Harry的低喘穿过屏幕灌进他的耳朵。

怎么会不吃醋呢。Louis冲无辜的男孩笑了一下，攥着手里倒了热茶的纸杯。如果你和曾经形影不离的爱人分隔两地，一个月只能见一两次面，又怎么能控制住自己不去嫉妒那个有资格与他朝夕相处的“搭档”呢。

他突然感到后颈一阵痒，Harry湿热的气流擦过脖子喷在他的耳畔，他的脸颊被烙下重重的一记吻。看来你已经和我的新朋友们认识得不错了，chéri。男孩大方地在他身边坐下，温热的大手拉着他的不肯松开。他听到Tom和Jack吹起口哨起着哄，Harry大笑着让他们安静点，那些嘈杂的声音飘进他刚被Harry吻过的耳朵但是他听不清，他的眼前只剩Harry，一个他从没见过的Harry。已经剪短的头发让他修长的脖颈和硬朗的下颌线都露了出来，他脸上的油污还没洗干净，混着汗水黏住了头发。那个曾经最爱臭美最注意形象的Harry Styles如今蓬头垢面，头发上还沾着黑色的油脂和脏污的海水，被鼓鼓囊囊的军装和救生衣裹得像个粽子——换做一年前，Louis绝对会怀疑Harry会不会看这身衣服一眼。Harry变了么?Louis不知道。Harry从来对演戏没什么欲望，最开始时想当演员的是他。他们的角色好像倒了个个儿。

你在想什么呢?Harry捏着他的手指小声问。其他几个人很识相地自顾自聊起天来。Louis摇摇头，凑上去碰了碰Harry被风吹得发凉的耳垂。我想吻你。

一瞬间他们像回到了2012年，在数不清的舞台上，在万千双眼睛注视下，他们明目张胆地咬着耳朵讲悄悄话，把那些让人听了都要脸红的字句用暧昧的气流吹进对方的耳朵里，再在谢幕后着急地兑现那些半开玩笑半较真的承诺。Louis想想都觉得好笑，他们当初每次滚上床时都像两个赶时间的国际巨星，生怕没爽够就被经纪人揪出去准备下一场演出。Louis很怀念那些岁月。

如今他们真的需要赶时间了，却好像没有人着急。他们只是牵着手，在别人都没注意，至少佯装都没注意时偷偷分享一两句情话。

Harry拿起茶壶给Fionn倒茶，他说Finley你的杯子空了。Louis望着自己还满着的、被他捏得快要变形的纸杯发呆。

你今晚能留下吗?他们躲在拖车后面交换了一个拖欠了半个月的吻，Harry倚着身子低下头，额头抵着Louis的，Louis闻到他身上海水和汗水混杂在一起的淡淡的咸味。你着急回伦敦吗?

可我们住哪儿呢?Louis笑着反问。他当然不着急回伦敦，伦敦带给他的只有房子和工作，而他的家就在这儿，在他的面前。

我们可以睡在拖车里，Harry冲他眨眨眼睛，绿宝石般的瞳孔里闪烁着孩提般的兴奋。就像我们以前做的那样。

Louis笑了。他不用他提醒也能想起来，他想问那辆大巴去哪了?但他觉得Harry也不知道答案。他们过去的许多年都像那辆不知所踪的大巴一样，早就丢失了答案。他想有一天他会把那辆应该被铭记的大巴写进歌词里。

他们在海边的篝火旁吃了晚饭，剧组的盒饭。Louis皱着眉头问Harry你每天就吃这个?怪不得我觉得你瘦了。Harry嘻笑着说，今天不一样，今晚有加餐。

Harry钻进被窝抱住Louis时后者正在无聊地玩着手机。男孩洗了个彻彻底底的澡，把汗水和海水都洗掉了，Louis只能闻到他沐浴液的木质香和属于Harry自己的淡淡的婴儿般的体味。那股让Louis贪恋的甜味。

你在看什么呢。Harry趴在他身上，有一搭没一搭地吻他刚吹干的头发，一只手不安分地探到前身摸他的胸和肚子。Louis不开心，从今天下午就是。Harry总是能看出Louis不开心，无论是在公主公园，墨尔本或者英吉利的海峡。

然后他看清了Louis谷歌的内容——那张熟悉的白净的脸，无疑是每天与他搭戏排练的年轻男孩。于是他皱起眉头，Jesus，你不会在吃Fionn的醋吧。

Louis摇了摇头关掉手机，他看上去是个很低调的人。他低声说。

Bingo，和我截然相反。他的词条数可能还不及我的零头。Harry吻翻过身来的男友，吻他的眼睛，鼻尖和唇角，吻他颤抖的睫毛和下巴上的胡茬。不要，Louis。他没头没脑地说，声音闷闷的。

不要什么?

不要不开心。不要吃别人的醋。不要讨厌我。

Harry慢吞吞的语速像碎纸机，粉碎了Louis所有没来由的烦躁和不安。他还有很多问题想问，关于Harry作为演员的新生活，关于他正在筹备的专辑，关于他在片场和在录音室认识的那些新朋友，关于他从未回应过的那些谣言和绯闻。但他把它们全部吞回了肚子里，而选择去迎合Harry甜蜜的亲吻。他们是两只自由的爱鸟，即使飞往不同的方向，也不会影响对彼此的忠贞。

他们枕着海浪的绵软声音入眠，Harry用发软无力的气音问Louis，谁能想到七十年前这片安静的海滩上上演了人类历史上最有名的一次撤退行动呢?Lou，我研究了很久我的角色，你说那些士兵，那些长官，他们是不是懦夫?

Louis安慰他的男孩，吻掉他鬓角的细汗。亲爱的Harry，在生命和爱面前，没有人是懦夫。

无论候鸟迁徙还是士兵归乡，所有的一切都如此自然而然地发生，不受支配，无法抑制。正如无论何时Louis和Harry都会义无反顾地坠入爱河，就像他们做过的无数次那样。


End file.
